


いちご — いちえ  ||  ( Ichi-go — Ichi-e )

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abstract, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Gen, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, One Shot, Short, Strangers, Tendou Satori-centric, Tendou and Ushijima never went to school together, read notes please!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: いちご — いちえ( = Ichi-go — Ichi-e )(n.) lit. "one time, one meeting" ; an encounter that only happens once in a lifetime, reminding to treasure every moment, for it will never reoccur.~Who was that man with dark olive eyes, the one that had golden specks dusted across the irises?Who was the man that had paused his phone call, just to stare back?Who was that man?
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	いちご — いちえ  ||  ( Ichi-go — Ichi-e )

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you as the reader is looking at this right now because I have a small announcement to make!
> 
> So basically, I am returning to school upcoming Monday, which means I will have only little time to actually write and create stories.
> 
> Therefore, I hope you can understand that I will probably publish even less content than I already am!
> 
> I apologize for the inconvenience.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy the story!

It was a one time thing.

Though Tendou would never forget it for the world.

One single occurance.

A single meeting.

And yet he felt as though he were on cloud nine.

A simple mistake.

One small bump.

So why was his heart racing so much?

One wrong step.

A little inconvenience.

Tendou longingly stared down the train rails that were now empty.  
The train left already.

It was bound to drive to the airport, and the next train wouldn't come for another two hours.

Who was that man with dark olive eyes, the one that had golden specks dusted across the irises?

Who was the man that had paused his phone call, just to stare back?

Who was that man?

Tendou placed a hand over his shoulder, the dull ache still there as a memory of the man with olive eyes.

He couldn't help the small chuckle bubbling up in his throat, the thought of it so cliche and yet it was beautiful.

He was sure the other felt it as well.

Like a crack of thunder, it went through his entire body.

Like lightning, it lit up his whole world.

And like the waves, it dragged him back and forth, emotions rising and falling and he felt so in love.

Then the smile dropped.

Tendou's hand moved to clutch his shirt right above his heart, feeling a stinging pain.

It was a one time thing.

One single occurance.

A single meeting.

A simple mistake.

One small bump.

One wrong step.

A little inconvenience.

All it had been was an accident, which was left unresolved as the doors slammed shut and the train drove off.

Tendou sighed, steps sluggish and bored as he made his way out of the train station.

It was once in a lifetime.

One time only.


End file.
